This invention relates to a traveling toy, and more particularly, to a metamorphic radio-controlled traveling toy.
Remote-controlled traveling toys and metamorphic traveling toys are known and are popular with users of different age levels. However, the challenge is to provide a traveling toy which can best capture the interest of the user, maintain that interest for the longest play time, entertain users of all different age levels, is simple to operate, is durable for a prolonged life of the toy, is simple in structure to provide a low-cost, mass-produced toy, is easily and smoothly operated in varied configurational positions, and is easy to change configurations of the toy between different positions therefor.